A question he didnt even know
by notalivezombie
Summary: Something is bugging Marshall Lee, something he cant quite put his finger on. Until a question asked by Gumball changes everything.
1. A Question Asked

**Okay so I needed a bit of practice before I come back into writing Fan Fictions again. And this was a request given to me a while ago from someone dear to me, so today while working inspiration finally hit me and I started planning this out. Now as I sit here drinking my hazelnut coffee and as I listen to some music I will start to write what hopefully will be a lovely one-shot story about Marshall Lee coming to terms with his feelings. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Its movie night at Fionna and Cakes once again, everyone is huddled around BMO watching some action movie that I have seen over a thousand years ago. Wonder why I'm not watching it with the same undivided attention as everyone else. Well I would like to watch it, really I would but for some reason I cant help but steal glances at Fionna every few minutes. I don't know whats up with me today. I mean its not like she looks any different then she does any other day. Same white bunny hat, blue shirt, blue skirt with white socks and black shoes, I mean she DOES NOT look any different and yet...

"Marshy is something wrong?"

I was knocked out of my thoughts as the realization hit me, the movie was now starting to wrap up and Fionna was looking dead at me with those vibrant blue eyes, oh man better think of something fast!

"Nothing! I was just, you know, looking around..."

Smooth man, real smooth. But I guess it worked since she bought it. Fionna just shrugged it off and stood up along with Cake to thank everyone for coming out tonight. As they did their dumb little after show rap up I decided to pretend to be interested like everyone else and clap, while trying my best not to look directly at Fionna. Live for over a thousand years and you too can have awesome acting skills like me. As soon as the front door was opened by Cake to let us out, I casually made my way to the door just like everyone else who attended did. Maybe some sleep will clear my head of this mess, well that was what I was hoping for. That was until Prince Gum-wad called out to me, well more of shouted, because once I was past that door I may have bolted.

"MARSHALL! MARSHALL LEE!" shouted Gumball

I could see him just a short distance away from the tree fort running after me. It was kind of funny, he had barely ran for half a block and was getting winded. Figured I best go back and see what king sweet-pop wanted before he passed out. "Wait! Marshall!" Gumball repeated, trying to keep up. "Alright, alright, calm down before you pass out and I have to carry you back to the candy kingdom." He caught his breath before he spoke but I was not expecting what came out of his mouth next.

"Marshall, do you like Fionna?" Gumball asked

"W-what?" Needless to say I answered him pretty well.

"I was just wondering if you like Fionna, I mean I saw you watching her more than the movie." he said with a little smirk forming on his stupid pink face.

"What? Me! Like Fionna? No, no, I mean not that shes bad looking or anything. Just, well, I mean I already seen the movie like a dozen times and was just a bit bored!" I may have said that a bit to fast.

"I was just asking Marshall, no reason to get defensive about it. Well see you around." Gumball said while walking towards his home, whistling innocently.

Needless to say that my flight home was not a peaceful one, all the way I couldn't get his words out of my head. "Marshall do you like Fionna?" it just repeated itself over and over again in my mind, even now as I let myself into my house and laid in my bed, the words are still repeating themselves. I didn't even sleep I just stared at the ceiling, hearing his voice in my head and wondering myself...

"Do I like Fionna?" I asked aloud to the empty room.

Then I started thinking about it, "I mean I have known her since she was fourteen. We've gone on so many adventures together, from fighting bad dudes and rescuing the princes from the Ice Queen, to exploring dungeons that would have killed normal mortals."

At this point I stopped floating and was pacing back and forth in my room, "she's even saved me! ME! Marshall Lee the Vampire King! I mean yeah I'm grateful to her that she saved me but I'm me. awesome. strong. handsome. Never needed anyone's help before, then out of nowhere I almost bite the dust when her sister nearly kills me for pulling a simple prank of making Fionna my henchwoman."

But now I was getting off topic, let me break down what I know about her.

Shes my best bud  
She knows how to kick butt  
She isn't afraid to speak her mind  
She has a sister who is a cat named Cake  
When she lets her hair down its beautiful...

As I listed off the fifth item in my mind I stopped and just let my mind go blank as I slowly say it out loud "When her hair is down... its beautiful. its beautiful? its... beautiful!"

Images of all the times I have seen her with her hair down flash into my mind. "NO! Nonononnononononononono!" I grip the sides of my head and try to shake the images out. Its no use as more images flood my mind, images of her eyes, her piercing blue gaze that could make even my undead heart beat. Which if I recall properly it may just have "NO! STOP IT BRAIN!" I can feel a blush starting on my checks as I think about her more. Lets not forget her smile, its so warm and friendly, inviting and comforting, I could literally lose myself in her smile.

"NO BRAIN! PLEASE STOP THIS!" I shout as I am rolling on the floor trying to stop this dam in my mind from breaking any further. My brain however had other plans, such as reminding me that her laugh which radiated the warmth of the sun to me and her singing voice, no matter how hard I try I will never hear anything else as wonderful as it! At this point I am no longer rolling around, I'm just lying face down on the cold floor and just hoping that it was finally over but no! My mind has one more sucker punch to deliver to me as it shows me all these wonderful images put together to make one perfect image of her face, all wrapped up in a nice bunny hat bow.

"I give! I GIVE! ALRIGHT I LIKE HER! NO! I LOVE HER!"

Right now in my room, in my house, in a cave, I stand heaving and face completely red from just admitting to myself that I Marshall Lee The Vampire King am in love with Fionna the Human. And now I am just trying to cope, I'm evil, son of a deathless demon and king of the vampires. I mean nothing about me is remotely good and yet here I am, in love with her the exact opposite of myself. And no matter how many times I run it through my mind it still makes no sense, I mean she even goes as far as to say that I am not evil. She's even given me a pet name 'Marshy' A PET NAME! I remember trying to get her to stop but she said it was what she was going to call me. As I look out of my window I see that the sun is beginning to rise,

"I've literally been up all night thinking about this." I say again to this empty room. And then it hits me, what I need to do. "I need to tell her..."

I go down stairs to grab my umbrella and make my way out of the house. Once I am out the cave I pop my umbrella open and speed off towards her, towards Fionna, to the girl I love. It doesn't take me long to reach the tree fort of course but when I do reach it, I hesitate.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I was just reading to much into it, what if she was just being friendly towards me?" I didn't realize it at the time but I had somehow ended up at the front door

"Well its now or never"

Knock, knock, knock.


	2. An Un-obvious Answer

**I did not know Fan-Fiction did not do paragraph indents! That's messed up FF, that's messed up something fierce! Either way I made a silent deal with myself that if this story got at least 3 reviews and 3 favorites I would update it and give you what you people wanted, the second half from Fionna's point of view. Weird how that works right? Seriously my mused is messed up I was leaving work today when Cascade's "Listen To Your Heart" came on and BAM the idea for this sprung up and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it out. I also read the new Adventure Time Graphic Novel called "Playing With Fire" if you have not read or heard of this go find it immediately, it's so flipping AWESOME! Almost as awesome as I am! ********All editing done by my friend KJDufman91 a Soulless Canadian. **So now its 3am over here and I am tired, evil and tired. Great King of the Undead OUT. PEACE! Also enjoy!

* * *

With movie night a complete success, Cake and myself decided to clean the living room real quick before going to sleep. Once the trash is out and the house is tidy, we head up the ladder to finally go to sleep. Cake climbs into her box "Night baby!" she says as she lays her head on her pillow and then covers herself. I had quickly changed into my red pajama gown and climbed into my animal pelt bed and sleeping bag. As I was completely snuggled in, I shut my eyes and drifted off into a nice deep sleep.

I am in a dark void like room, no walls or doors, just endless dark "Hello?" I call out into the void, only for my voice to echo and fade. Silence is all I am met with, I wonder where I am and why it's so dark. When suddenly a light appears off in the distance, I run towards it. When I get closer to it, I am blinded by it, I shield my eyes from the intensity with my arms and when I open my arms to try and see past the light, I notice that the light is gone and I am standing in a grassy field staring at myself. Except instead of my normal adventure cloths, I am wearing a white flowing gown and my hair is down with a flower tucked off behind my ear.

"Uh.. Hello." I say to myself, my other self looks at me and then speaks.  
"Hello Fionna" she smiles.  
"So, how's it going me?" I ask feeling a bit weird doing this.  
"You're doing pretty well, except there is something bothering you."

I'm taken back by this, what does she mean something is bothering me? Before I went to sleep I was doing just fine. She seems to pick up on the confusion I have to what she said and starts to say.

"I see what I said has you confused, let me explain. You're worried about Marshall Lee." my other self calmly states.  
"Marshall Lee? What? I'm not worried about Marshall."  
"In so much denial I see."  
"I am not 'in denial' about anything" I say and cross my arms.

I don't get what she means, Marshall was fine when he left after the movie today.

"You caught him staring at you, did you not?"  
"Well yeah, but he was not staring, when the movie ended and the lights came on he was just looking in my direction" I say matter-o-factly.  
"Didn't you feel a bit odd during the movie, as if someone was watching you the entire time?" she replies still smiling at me.

Well I'm not going to lie but I did feel a bit off, as if someone was watching me for almost the entire movie. But I mean, come on, what would Marshall be doing watching me?

"It could have been any number of reasons as to why I felt like that, I mean, we still have that wall goblin problem!"  
"You're still going to deny the truth are you? Perhaps you need a bit more convincing."

My other self waved her hand in the field and it started to change shape and form. Next thing I know the world melts and reshapes, in an instant we are inside the tree fort and I can see everyone shuffling in.

"Okay, I don't understand, why are you showing me this? I was there."  
"Because sometimes, we miss what is right in front of us, look."

She points into the group of friends and I see Marshall coming inside as he normally does, flying above the rest. Except this time I notice something I didn't see before, Marshall looks a bit flustered and he is looking at me, with a look I have never seen on his face before. Right now I am starting to worry, maybe my other self noticed something about Marshall I didn't, maybe that's why I am here inside my brain having this chat to help him out of whatever trouble he is in.

"Okay, now I am starting to worry, I have never seen Marshy act like this before. What's wrong with him?"  
"Not what Fionna but who."  
"I-I don't understand, what do you mean by who?"  
"Just watch."

I watch intently as Cake and I stand to give our little intro speech we do every movie night. But the other Fionna moves my head towards Marshy, I can see his face now and he is smiling but it's different from his normal one. This one, instead of being cool and confident, is more shy and a bit goofy, I can see he is also looking directly at my face. I notice that when I move my eyes toward him his expression changes greatly and it goes back to the same Marshy I know with a confident smirk. I can feel my cheeks turn just a light shade of bright pink, I push this feeling down and ask myself.

"What does this mean?"  
"Are you going to deny this still?"  
"I-I'm not denying anything, it's just I.. don't understand what's going on." The other Fionna lets out a sigh "Then perhaps this will show you what I mean."

It's dark inside the tree fort but I can see everything as though we were outside during the day. I can see Marshy staring at me with a slight blush on his face, it's kind of cute how flustered he looks right now... I didn't just think that, did I? "You did Fionna." I jumped a little bit, I forgot she was here. "Continue to watch, what happens next may come as a surprise to you." Curious as to what she meant I continued to watch, I saw myself on the couch looking in Marshy's direction and I saw his head snap back to the movie. What made me blush about this moment is how I am watching myself, stare at Marshall! I had almost the same face he had earlier, I have a small smile and I am blushing.

"I thought I was only looking at him for a second!" I say a bit panicked  
"Sometimes, a moment lasts longer then we think." she says calmly  
"I-I still don't know what you wa-want me to see here, s-s-so I'm taking just a tiny bit longer to-to look away from him."  
"My, my more stubborn than I thought, will you still deny how you feel about him?"  
I literally jumped back from what she had just said to me. How I feel about him? I don't feel anything towards him. So I was staring at him for a bit, not a big deal. This. Proves. Nothing!

"Very well, one last push, you're starting to break." she said sweetly.

Again she waved her hand the lights came on, the movie was over and everyone was getting up to leave. Except Marshy he was staring at me and he seemed to be lost in thought about something. Then I noticed it, as everyone made their way to the front door, Marshall and me seemed frozen in time staring at each other and blushing profusely. I watched as we stayed like this for some time, surprisingly nobody else noticed or seemed to care. It wasn't until the vision of me spoke and asked Marshall if he was alright that they snapped out of it. The other Fionna swept her hand across the vision and everything faded away. Now we were both standing in the field of grass once more, my face was red from having to watch that "So will you deny it now?" the other Fionna asked me.

"I-I-I..." I stayed quite, my hands clenching into fist and tears threatening to fall from the corner of my eyes.  
"I know why you are silent. I know why you won't say what you see before you is true. You. Are. Afraid."

And there it was, my real reason for pretending not to notice or see anything going on. My other self was right, I was afraid. Not of how Marshall would react but of how far a relationship between us could go. So many questions popped into my mind, such as would it be fair to just love him and then one day die, leaving him alone? Or what would happen if we broke up? another was, what if we got serious and he turned me, what would Cake think. There are so many questions and plenty of reasons to have doubt, that was until other Fionna spoke a simple phrase that put my fears to rest.

"Love conquers all..."  
"Y-you're right and I do love him. I have loved him for a long time, I've just been too afraid to tell him how I feel." I raise my fist into the air and shout "I AM FIONNA THE HUMAN AND I LOVE MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING!"

I laugh as tears stream down my face, don't be confused, I'm not sad, these are tears of joy. After so long this weight is finally lifted from my shoulders, I turn to the other Fionna and ask her.

"What are you? A dream or part of my subconscious?"  
"You have not figured that out either? I'm your love for Marshy, I was tired of being force down or to the side of your mind. So, today I took the chance to make myself known to you. I hope you are not disappointed"  
"Nope, not in the least!" I say with a smile wiping away a few remaining tears of joy.  
"Then please, take my hand and ignore me no more."

She extends her hand out for a handshake but I just rush right up to her and give her a hug, she hugs me back. Next thing I know we are both engulfed in another bright light. I awake from my dream and it's still fresh in my mind.

"Today, I tell him how I feel!" I say as I jump out of bed, wash up real fast, and dress in my normal adventure outfit. I look out the bathroom window to see that the sun has begun to rise, I make my way downstairs and yell to Cake in the kitchen that I have something to do this morning. Before I can reach the door I hear three quick knocks.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**This is not a chapter but was the original second chapter for this story. As you can see it was to similar to the first part and I decided against using it, at the last minute I said "Nope gonna re-write this entire thing." I cant stand setting something up and going at it the same way, especially something like this. Why did I chose to show this to you? Because I want you to look at the amount of work I do to make my stories better. This is a completely rough draft and I hated every second of writing this part. It bothered me that I would put my name on something that I was less then thrilled with. Dont put effort into it if you are not going to love it!**

* * *

After everyone had left for the night, Cake and I were cleaning up the mess left behind from the currently completed movie night. Even though we have to stay up a bit later than normal to clean up the mess, we dont mind as long as everyone has had a good time and enjoyed themselves.

"Well baby, I think this movie night was another complete success!" said cake as she used her shovel hand to place waste into the garbage bag that I was holding.

"Yeah, I think everyone enjoyed the movie and company!"

Cake smirked "Yeah I think Marshall enjoyed it especially~." as she sang the last part.

I only looked at her a bit confused "What do you mean? Why would Marshall enjoy it more than the others, I mean he has already seen the movie."

"Heh, I know that but, well, I'll let you figure that one out. Whew I'm tired, think I'll call it a night, be a sweetheart and toss out the trash for me, oh and dont stay up all night dear." was all Cake said as she stretched up to our room. I rushed up to the ladder after Cake and shoutted up to her.

"Wait what did you mean?" I waited for a moment with no response, I grumbled to myself and made my way outside the tree fort to dispose of the trash. As I walked back into the tree fort I began to wonder what Cake had meant when she said 'Especially Marshall' and why she had to emphisis that last part to me? Was there something Cake knew that I didnt, I decided to break down the entire night and see what I was missing. Okay so the night started like any other, Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, LSP, Tree Trunks, Lord Monochromicorn, Shellby and BMO were all there, and we talked, then watched the movie. I feel as though I am forgetting something important so I play the start of the night in my head again. So everyone comes in and we chat before the movie like always, I was talking to Gumball when Marshall cut him off and then we started talking.

Now that I think about, Marshall does that alot now and not just interrupting me when I am talking to Gumball, which is normal but interrupting anyone I talk to...

"Maybe it's because we've been talking to much lately?" I say to no one in general as I sit on the sofa.

Now that I think about it, we have been hanging around each other quite a bit. We've literally hung out all week before movie night, either he comes here first thing in the morning or if I go for a walk to clear my head after an adventure, I somehow end up at his place. We just talk too, like nothing else is even happening around us. I take off my bunny hat and my hair falls down around me, for some reason I feel a little warmer. I've been adventuring with Cake all but one day this week and now that I think about it, I've gone to his house almost everyday and stayed till way after the sun has set. He has flown me home all week, I told him I could walk but he insisted.

I feel myself start to blush as I realize that he carried me... in his arms... above the clouds and he looked so handsome in the moonlight. "Whoa! Did I just think that... about Marshall?"

I say while placing my hand over my forehead. I mean yeah, I felt safe and it was nice to be held by him... I mean to hold him...I-I-I mean to hold onto him... I MEAN FLY, YEAH, FLY! That blush was coming on strong, if I were to get any warmer I could rival anyone in the fire kingdom. But now I am getting off track, so we talked a while and then the movie started and for some reason I could feel someone watching me but it was too dark to see. But when the lights came on... Marshall was staring at me. I was staring right into his eyes, oh those beautiful black eyes he has.

"WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT!" I whisper-screamed, those eyes oh glob those dark eyes that seem to go on forever.

"Okay... no, I shouldn't think like this, Marshy is just my best bud, yeah." I say to reassure myself that this is only reason I say this, I start feeling tired as my eyeslips start to drop.

Maybe you like him?

My eyes shoot wide open "Maybe I like him?" I whisper "No, Marshy is just being his goofy, kind, swe- uh..." I let my face hit the coffee table. Okay my face is fully red at this point and I think it's so hot that it's making a scorch mark on the table. Okay Marshy is one of my best buds, so it would only be natural to notice things like this, right? I mean we're just friends, nothing more, nothing less. I mean he is evil, well he says he is evil but I know how kind and caring he can be. I mean like when he sees me walking home after a fight with the Ice Queen, all cut up and bruised he makes me sit down so he can put bandages and ointment on me. It's not like I couldn't do this on my own, it's not like I enjoy him showing so much care for me

"Then why do I let him?" crap did I just say that? My brain and mouth are having a conversation without me here.

"Is it because I enjoy the attention he gives to me, as he looks worried when he sees how bad of a shape I come back in or how we laugh when I tell him how I knocked the Ice Queens lights out." why does it sound like I enjoy this!

Because I do enjoy it, I enjoy every second of it! He laughs at all the good parts and that laugh of his is so full of life! He says he is dead but I can hear it, especially when he sings!

"Oh man... I am getting into some seriously donk'd up thoughts here!" but his voice is so powerful and smooth. When he speaks to me, I just want to listen and when he says my name; it gives me slight chills. I spring back up into the sitting position on the sofa, my eyes are huge my breath is heavy and my mind is racing... "I like Marshall Lee."

I like Marshall Lee, or is it something more... okay so lets go down a quick list.

I feel safe when he is around.

He is kind and caring

I like being around him

His voice is golden

He is handsome

He is handsome isnt he, I mean his short wavy hair just flows so nicely. His eyes are wonderful to look into and his smile. It may scare others because of his fangs but I find them oddly welcoming. I felt my heart race and my stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies, I've taken on so many creatures and dealt with so many problems but now... well I feel scared.

"I think like isnt a strong enough word anymore. I-I think I may love him. I love Marshall-no, I love Marshy. My Marshy." it feels wierd to say this out loud and that feeling of being scared is still there. Though its tiny compared to the feeling of warmth that spread thoughout me when I say it again

"My Marshy."

I look at window and see the sun is already starting to rise "You know I wish I could get the chance to tell him all this, if only the opprotunity would aries." I start to walk towards the ladder

Knock. Knock. Knock.


	4. Confessions are Tiresome

**Okay people this is it, the really real end of this blasted story! A big thanks to all the guest reviewers and to Canon's Son, lheartfj, Fioleefan, Charlotte505, Ana911, Fioleeluver, squirtle9783, mysterious-fiolee, Thebunnyandthebat, RandomPersonForever, Misterawesome1224, Missnerd1000 and last but not least LunaAbadeer. Thank you all for the support as I wrote this and thank you (you know who you are) as you begged me to continue this. I hope now that this is an ending everyone will enjoy and love just as much as they did the rest of the story. Read enjoy and please review. **

* * *

Marshall Lee stood at the tree-forts' front door feeling his lack of sleep starting to wain at his ability to stay awake. The door opened and on behind it was Fionna who after taking a moment to realize who she had open the door for felt shocked. It was odd to open the door for your crush, as you are about to lay your emotions bare to them.

Still a light but not noticeable blush had found its way onto Fionna's cheeks. Marshall felt his face get a bit warm seeing her standing there, he was not expecting Fionna to be awake this early. Cake, now that's who he was expecting to see, that cat is usually up this early anyway. Marshall realized that in his tired state he was staring right into her blue eyes. Fionna had felt all her courage drain away the moment she locked eyes with Marshall. They had been staring at each other for a few moments now and that light blush was spreading all over her face.

Becoming more noticeable by the second, she needed to say something to get out of this awkward situation. She thought about just saying 'hello' or 'good morning' but every time she went to talk only small squeaks came out of her. She wasn't even sure she was even able to function properly at this point. Marshall felt himself try to say something that was until the world went black and he passed out from a mix of worry and exhaustion. Fionna had reached forward and grabbed Marshall just as he was falling, his umbrella slipping from his hand and the sun starting to grace his skin.

Burning and leaving blisters where it touched. Fionna pulled him into the fort and closed the door behind her to shield Marshall. Little groans escaped Marshall's mouth as the sun touched him. His body reacted like natural causing him to moan out in pain or when the sun no longer touched him he sighed in relief. Fionna took notice of this but was still worried about Marshall, she called out for Cake to come help her. Fionna placed her hands under Marshall arms and dragged him over to the couch.

Placing a pillow under his head she waited on cake to come out of the kitchen. Cake came out and looked over Marshall Lee. Cake checked for a pulse but found none, then realized he was already dead. So of course he would not have one. Then Cake noticed the rise and fall of his chest and how he was muttering, she put together that he is just tired and probably stayed up to late. Cake told Fionna that he just needed some sleep and that they should just put him on Fionna's bed to let him rest.

Fionna agreed and helped carry Marshall up to their bedroom to let Marshall rest. Fionna closed all the curtains while Cake placed Marshall on the bed. Cake told Fionna she had to go out and visit Lord Monochromicorn today so she wouldn't be home till late. As Cake was leaving Fionna sat on the edge of her bed sighing. She wanted to tell Marshall how she felt but as soon as he showed up she froze. Not to mention that he fell asleep on her shortly after getting to her house.

"What have you been doing to make you so tired?" silently asking to him. "I mean today was going to be the day I told you how I felt about you, even if I had trouble coming to terms with it."

"Trouble..." Marshall muttered in his sleep.

Fionna instantly looked over to Marshall, eyes wide thinking that he was in trouble. She gave a quick glance over Marshall's body checking for any cuts or bruises but she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. His body still felt cold so Fionna knew he wasn't sick but what could cause the vampire king to pass out like this. She leaned over and whispered to Marshall trying not to wake him but knew she needed to get the information out of him about this trouble.

"Marshall, what trouble? Who is in trouble? Please Tell me."

"Have... to tell..."

"Yes, tell who..."

"Tell... Fionna..."

Fionna's eye went wide, was she in danger? She could protect herself easily but a sleeping Marshall is another thing entirely. Fionna now thinking that she is in dangers places her hands on Marshall's shoulders and shakes him violently.

"What trouble! Who is trying to hurt me?! Is it the Ice Queen! Please Marshall wake up and tell me so I can defend us!"

The vampire did not stir from his sleep. Thinking of the best way to get information out of him, Fionna raced to grab her 'Enchiridion' from her green backpack hoping there was a chapter on vampires. As she flipped through the pages she found something about vampire sleep cycles and how they do not wake from their slumber until the night comes. Fionna groaned and let her face sink into the book. She leaned back over to Marshall again trying once again to get whatever he knew.

"Please Marshy you have to tell me whats wrong."

"Tell... love..."

Fionna was taken back by his words 'love' who did the vampire king love? She then felt her heart drop like a rock. He loved someone else, she was too late to tell him how she felt. Fionna does not cry from pain but pain of the heart was a completely different matter. She was sniffling hold back her tears, trying her best not to let it all out, someone was in trouble and she needed to help. Even if she was destroying her own happiness in the process, as long as he was happy with his love, she could be happy for them.

Thats how love is suppose to work right? Fionna had read that in all types of novels and books, that love means being happy for someone even when you're not happy. Still the books didn't tell her it would hurt so much. So shakily she leaned over again so she could go help Marshall's love.

"W-whats 'sniff' y-yo-ur loves name-me-me."

"Fionna..."  
A warmth spread though-out Fionna's body, replacing the bitter cold that had moved in. She hoped off the bed and was fist pumping the air. Happy as she has ever been in a long time, the tears she had all but a distant memory. She sat back on the bed and leaning over places a light kiss on Marshall's cheek. Marshall had a blush on his face and whispered out her name, when Fionna tried to lean away though. Marshall's hand had reached out and grabbed her arm. She tried pulling away from him but the more she pulled the closer he seemed to get.

It wasn't long till Fionna was laying on the bed, Marshall resting his head on her shoulder and a leg intertwined with his. Fionna was trying to get out but not all that hard since, even though she was not use to this feeling, the sensation was not un-welcomed. Marshall was breathing deeply a smile on his face and a content sigh escaped him. Fionna thought this was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Well only twelve hours till nightfall." Fionna sighed, then looking over at Marshall had rested her head on the bed and closed her eyes. Letting the feeling of his cool body mixing with the warmth of the bed sooth her to sleep.

Fionna had woken up a few minutes before nightfall. Still clasped in Marshall's grip unable to move but not really bothered by it. She rested silently wondering what would happen next, how was she going to explain this to him. Fionna started giggling as she felt Marshall nuzzle his face into her shoulder and his hair tickling her neck. Marshall groaned a bit but was startled to hear giggling he opened his eyes and looked up to see Fionna giggling and blushing a bit. The gears in Marshall's head turning as he realizes that he is waking up and holding Fionna.

Marshall does the only thing he can think of, he screams a high pitch scream and jumps backwards. He falls off the bed hitting the floor with a light 'thud' and crawls back a bit.

"W-wh-what are you doing in my bed!" he says pointing a finger at Fionna and blushing madly now.

Fionna is now roaring with laughter, sitting up and looking over to Marshall "DUDE! What was that!"

Marshall takes a look around the room and notices that he is not in his house. It slowly started coming back to him. His coming to terms with his feelings and he vaguely remembers coming over to Fionna's house to tell her. Marshall mentally scolds himself for doing something like this, he knows vampires sleep like rocks during the day. Marshall composes himself and then floats off the floor. He glides over to Fionna and ask something that he probably should have asked first.

"Why am I in your bed with you?"

"Heh, you fell asleep and I put you here. I tried to leave but you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go." Fionna blushed a bit knowing she wasn't telling him everything. Something's are best kept a secret after all.

"But, why was I all cuddled with you." Now Fionna and him were blushing at how he slept next to her.

"Well we just sort of ended up like that."

It was silent for a bit before Fionna and Marshall spoke up trying to say something to clear the air. Both apologized and both were trying to be courteous and let the other go first. Marshall stopped floating and kneeled on the bed next to Fionna.

"Why not say what we have to say on three?" Marshall suggest

Fionna nodded and let Marshall do the countdown.

3 (Kiss her)  
2 (Kiss him)  
1 (I SHOULD JUST KISS HER/HIM ALREADY!)

Before zero could be said both of them lunged into one another, their lips collided. Heat meeting cold in a tender kiss but that one kiss was filled with passion and everything they needed to say to one another. It wasn't a long kiss and both slowly pulled away savoring every second, they rested their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes and at the same time said.

"I love you"

* * *

**Congrats on reading it to the end! Kind of awkward for me to continue this story but it's demand was wanted and who am I to say no to those that would give me such praise? I would not be evil if I were not vain. Lmao well okay I'm not vain towards my writing but compliments on my voice, well that's another thing entirely.**

**And a special thanks to my on/off editor KJDufman91 The Soulless Canadian**

**Thanks again from your pal, notalive_zombie Great king of Evil!**


End file.
